


Подарок на день рождения

by Takihara



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: День рождения Сулу.





	Подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820230) by [twistedsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake). 



Сулу не считал нужным как-то особенно праздновать свой день рождения. Скорее, обязательной частью торжества он считал семейный обед. Шумиха же мало его привлекала просто в силу особенностей характера. Конечно, во время пятилетки не удавалось соблюдать традицию семейных сборов, но для него это тоже было не слишком большой проблемой. Пятнадцать минут, чтобы спокойно выпить чашечку чая, — это уже было неплохо.  
— Что, у нашего рулевого сегодня день рождения?  
Хриплый голос застал его врасплох: впервые кто-то сторонний сам заговорил об этом, сбивая Сулу с толку. Не то чтобы он скрывал дату, но об этом просто не заходила речь, так что никто не знал, когда у него день рождения. На этот раз, однако, Кирк признался в своей осведомленности и очевидно наслаждался тем, что привлек к Сулу всеобщее внимание.  
Звук, которым Сулу подтвердил его правоту, был больше похож на неловкий смешок, чем на выражение благодарности, так что ему очень захотелось сбежать. Потягивать напиток и наслаждаться перерывом можно было и в своей каюте.  
— Угу. Куда-то собираешься?  
Голос не умолкал, и Сулу повернулся, в упор уставившись в голубые глаза. Кирк приглашающим жестом поднял чашечку чая.  
— Капитан.  
— Ты чаще называешь меня Джеймсом, хотя пару раз мелькало и «Джим».  
— …Джим, — выдавил Сулу и взглянул на смеющегося Кирка.  
— И зачем ты скрывал свой день рождения?  
— Не скрывал. Просто забыл сказать.  
— Зря. В прошлом году я так и не успел тебя поздравить.  
— Ты знал уже в прошлом году?  
— Да, и в этот раз приготовил подарок.  
— Подарок?..  
Не дав ему договорить, Кирк наклонился и легко коснулся губ Сулу. Испуганно дернувшись, тот чуть было не разлил чай. Теплое дыхание коснулось лица Сулу, и он задержал взгляд на лице Кирка.  
— С днем рождения, Сулу.  
Кирк смотрел на него так, словно видел перед собой самую прекрасную на свете звезду, только этой звездой для него был Сулу. Глаза Кирка улыбались, и Сулу улыбнулся им в ответ.  
— Спасибо, Джим.


End file.
